Crossover Shenanigans: Sarif's Lunch
by Drone person
Summary: Adam Jensen is sent on an important mission.
1. Sarif's Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**I do not own Deus Ex: Human Revolution, or any of the characters in the video game. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Deus Ex: Human Revolution belong to Eidos Montreal and Square Enix. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

**Crossover Shenanigans-Sarif's Lunch**

Mordecai and Rigby had only four more meters to go before they reached the house. This was perfect. They had not encountered anything supernatural or deadly as of late. If they can just get this delivery to Benson, they will get their bonuses.

They parked the cart outside the house and made their way to the entrance.

"Dude, this is awesome." Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Yeah it is," He boasted, "We get this Benson and we get a ten dollar bonus forever!"

They both agreed on the subject by letting out an elongated 'Oh' simultaneously.

This was when stopped by a man suddenly appearing in front of them. He had robotic arms, combat vest, and a bearded face that the two slackers could only dream of having. This image did not stay in their vision for long as the man grabbed them by their necks, hoisted them in the air, and rammed their heads into each other. Dropping them, he grabbed the paper bag the paper bag they had and left the scene.

Later, at Sarif Industries, Adam Jensen took the elevator to David Sarif's office for an important meeting.

"Adam," Sarif greeted him, "Did you get it?"

"Here you go, boss." Adam gave Sarif the bag, which he placed on the desk and opened it to take out a Grilled Cheese Deluxe.

"Perfect, I was getting hungry," Sarif stated, and proceeded to eat his lunch.

* * *

**A/N This is a pilot for something I may do. Let me know your thoughts.  
**

-**Drone person**


	2. Revenge of the Slackers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**I do not own Deus Ex: Human Revolution, or any of the characters in the video game. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Deus Ex: Human Revolution belong to Eidos Montreal and Square Enix. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

**Crossover Shenanigans-Sarif's Lunch: Revenge of the Slackers**

Adam Jenson was going to another busy day at work. Everything was usual in oh-so-ever peaceful city of future Detroit. However things started to get hectic when a car across the street mysteriously exploded. Actually, this event was very normal for the city, so Adam just kept walking. What was really Hectic, though, was that there was another out-of-nowhere explosion happening a few feet in front of him. He stood there, thanks to the Mammoth Explosive Force Resistance Stability Dampening augmentation in his legs, as the only thing about him that moved was his hair and coat.

Suddenly, an invisible force came down and smashed the ground, leaving a crack-filled indentation. Then several pieces of glass from a building above broke as if something was flying through it. There was sudden puff of air next to the indentation in the road. Finally, whatever these invisible forces were decided to de-cloak themselves.

Mordecai had descended to the ground gently, thanks to the Icarus Flying Jetpack system with Wing Accessories augmentation he had implanted, along with some new body parts for lethal actions. Next to him was Rigby, revealing a bulky new body complete with his newly implanted Michael Bay Explosive Fun Pack augmentation that consisted of a mounted grenade and RPG launcher on his back. Both had sheathing sunglasses that came out from the sockets above their eyes, just like Adam's.

They then pointed at Adam. "Give us back our sandwich, Loser!" They said in unison.

After what could be considered the most glorious battle royal that lasted two minutes, Adam had beaten up both Mordecai and Rigby and stuffed them into a dumpster, which he then threw down the street to some augmented gangsters who would be very happy to beat up the two.

Once that was done, Adam received a call from Sarif.

"You're late," Was all he said before hanging up.

Adam only had one thing to say. "I never asked for this."

Meanwhile in Sarif's office, he was having lunch with a dear old friend.

"Employees slacking," Benson asked.

"Yep," Sarif responded as he bit into his sandwich.

* * *

**A/N: Because you've always asked for this.**

**-Drone person**


End file.
